User blog:Invader Rob II/CartoonActionSitcom News - A Monthly News Showcase!
Welcome to the first CartoonActionSitcom News! A new news showcase from here on out will be released every month talking about the biggest television ratings/production/news inspired by websites like ToonZone, NICKandMORE, and more! Today I will be showcasing the July edition! Here we go! Nickelodeon and Nicktoons July Premiere Recap This July, Nickelodeon and Nicktoons are serving up a load of premieres. From new Fairly OddParents and Every Witch Way most weekdays and burn-off episodes of Fanboy & Chum Chum, Robot and Monster and T.U.F.F. Puppy. __________________________________________________________________________________ Nickelodeon will be rolling out new Fairly Odd Parents and Season 2 Every Witch Way episodes all month! If your wondering when the "Fairly Odd Summer" movie is coming out, it's coming out in August, so if your interested tune in to that too! __________________________________________________________________________________ The Legend of Korra's ratings for the Book 3 premiere were a total flop. 1.4 million...it almost broke the rating failure record of an episode in book 2. This news should not come as a surprise, as Nickelodeon decided to announce the roll out of new episodes 7 days earlier after episodes 3-6 in Spanish were leaked. If the leaked would not have occurred and caused so much confusion, Nickelodeon would have originally planned to release the Book 3 trailer in August and Book 3 was to premiere in Fall 2014. If this would have happened, they would have gotten much higher ratings. In related news, The Legend of Korra is doubling up on premieres each Friday from 8-9pm starting July 11. _________________________________________________________________________________ Sam & Cat will air its final two episodes this month, first on Saturday, July 12 at 8pm and the second on Thursday, July 17 at 7:30pm right before Kids’ Choice Sports. The series wrapped production on its intended 40-episode season early in April due to problems on set with the actors. Four episodes went unproduced. Personally in my view, this show wasn't really that good, as far as the acting and sets went. Hopefully Dan Schiender's next show for Nickelodeon will be good, it's called Danger Henry and it's premiering July 26th. I will watch it to see if Dan has actually got the math right, but I'm very doubtful. _________________________________________________________________________________ Animated comedy Sanjay and Craig returns with new episodes Saturday mornings at 10:30am starting July 12. The final season one episode will air that day followed by season two’s premiere the next week. _________________________________________________________________________________ Following Kids’ Choice Sports on Thursday, July 17 is a half-hour special taking viewers behind the scenes of the upcoming live-action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie. _________________________________________________________________________________ On the Nicktoons front are three burn-off premieres for former Nicktoons. Each will air Saturdays at 3pm (ET) following a two-hour marathon of other episodes of each series, as part of Super Splash Saturdays. On July 12 is the final unaired episode of Fanboy & Chum Chum (“Brain Freeze”). July 19 has one of the three remaining Robot and Monster episodes (“Monster Hit”). Lastly on July 26 is the intended finale of T.U.F.F Puppy (“TUFF Break Up”) but seven episodes will remain to be seen. I found Butch's T.U.F.F. Puppy was ver creative compared to new FOP episodes, so I'll DEFIENTLY be tuning into the Series Finale! Skyler Page, Creator of “Clarence,” Out At Cartoon Network Amid Sexual Assault Allegations Variety is reported that the creator of Clarence, Skyler Page, is no longer working at Cartoon Network Studios after allegations of sexual assault. Page has worked on the series since it was picked-up by the network in 2012. At age 24, he was the youngest creator of a Cartoon Network series. He also voices the lead charatcer. Clarence premiered in April and is currently airing new episodes on Thursday nights. No word from the network on the future of the series. I guess this means that they'll only have 1 Season now... The show in my view is neutral. Disney Channel Renews “I Didn’t Do It” for Second Season Disney Channel has ordered a second season of the comedy series “I Didn’t Do It,” starring popular actress and recording artist Olivia Holt (Disney XD’s “Kickin’ It”), Austin North, Piper Curda, Peyton Clark, and Sarah Gilman. It was announced today by Adam Bonnett, Executive Vice President, Original Programming, Disney Channels Worldwide. The series premiered in January and season to date is Disney Channel’s #1 series among Tweens 9-14 (a tie) and ranks among the network’s Top 5 series with both Kids 2-11 and Kids 6-11. New episodes of “I Didn’t Do It” premiere SUNDAYS (8:30 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. News Sign Off Well, that's all. And please... DO NOT LEAVE THIS BLOG IN THE FORGOTTEN SECTION I worked hard on this information, and when Bagel makes a blog EVERYONE is on his... No offence, please. Category:Blog posts Category:News Blogs